


The hobbit and the king.

by Durinsdaughters



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, bagginshield - Fandom
Genre: AU, Angst, Beauty and the Beast AU, Dwarf Courting, Dwarf/Hobbit Sex, F/F, Fluff, Hobbit Courting, Lots of Angst, Love, M/M, Romance, Smut, Tale as Old as Time, anger issues, bagginshield, curse, hobbit au, the hobbit and the king
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-08 03:11:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10376547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Durinsdaughters/pseuds/Durinsdaughters
Summary: When Bilbo's mother tells him a fairy-tale story about the kingdom of Erebor and the curse on the king and his people, he never thought he would grow up to find out it was all real, and that he was now the prisoner of the said king.





	1. who could ever learn to love a beast?

**Author's Note:**

> BLAH so i know i haven't updated my other fic in awhile and i promise its coming!! ive been so busy!! but in the mean time i just saw the new beauty and the beast movie and i have so many feels i needed to write a bagginshield batb AU! I changed alot of stuff, Thorin doesn't get turned into a beast, but their are few new different sets of curses that do end in love! and their is no gaston character cause i dont need that in my fic! ALso i changed some middle earth stuff because Erebor is so much farther than the shire, i had to make the closer so bare with me please! so i will stopped talking and you guys can read! enjoy lil bilbo!!!

It was a peaceful night, as Belladonna took lounged reading a book before preparing to retire for the night when she heard he son's bedroom door open.

Bilbo rubbed his eyes as he hopped up into his mothers lap "Mama?" he said exhausted.

Belladonna smiled softly at her son cuddling him close "Why aren't you asleep my love" she asked putting her book down.

The little hobbit snuggled closer "I couldn't sleep mama, can you tell me a story?".

She smiled "you promise to go to bed after?" 

Bilbo shook his head fast "yes mama I promise!" he said smiling.

"Okay my little one, what would you like to hear?"

Bilbo thought for a moment "The one about the castle in the woods we aren't suppose to go near!" he said excitedly. 

"i think that one would be a bit scary for you" She said teasing her son a bit.

Bilbo sat up with wide eyes "No it won't be! I am brave!, please mama please." he begged.

Belladonna laughed and reached for her son to sit down "Okay little one, if you're sure."

She cleared her throat "Once upon a time, the shire was ruled over by the kingdom of Erebor ruled by the young king Thorin Oakenshield. And like Thorin, himself and his company were dwarfs. And as some stories and others would say is that dwarfs were greedy, stubborn creatures. And that made no exception for the king and his company of kings men. Over the years, the kingdom of Erebor collected millions amounts of gold that they mined deep inside their cave like castle that they all treasured so closely to their cold hearts. But in truth what all the dwarfs treasured over everything was their faithful Arkenstone. It was named the kings jewel, and it has been said that the dwarfs completely changed when they were around the stone, they were more cold and hard as usual. It was like the stone sickened their minds and poisoned their hearts, but the king was simply worse off, once a humble king was now a dark twisted greedy dwarf who cared for nothing and no one but his Arkenstone. But even with the changes the stone made on the dwarfs, they still however kept up their lavish lifestyle by throwing one of their massive parties. It seemed as long everything was alright and nothing could go wrong. And as the party was half way through an old beggar man showed up unannounced to the party. The older man got down on his knee's and begged the king for a bit food and spare change and in exchange he wold give him a small acorn tree he had hidden under his cloak. The king laughed in his face and ordered him away, the king would not part away from one single coin. The old beggar asked again, and the king turned him down once again with even more disgust. he ushered for his guards to come forth and dispose of the man. But as he reached him the man smirked and with a flash the old beggars exterior changed from the man they saw to great wizard, he was still old but great none the less."

"a wizard mama? are they real mama?" Bilbo asked totally enthralled with the story.

Belladonna smiled "Of course my love, do you want to hear the rest?" 

Bilbo nodded as his mother continued.

"oh where was I.. oh yes! The great wizard towered above the dwarfs and they were terrified even the dwarf king himself was scared. The room was silent, as the wizard's voice echoed through the ball room. ' I have heard many tales about you king dwarf, of your stubbornness and your greed. And I thought it was all out of jealousy and because of your naïve age so I thought coming here would prove them wrong but I myself was wrong I can see that their is no love in your heart. You're a greedy, naïve selfish, king and will never learn what its like to love, so I will be taking this' the wizard said as he used his magic to grab ahold of the Arkenstone. The king jumped up and charged towards the wizard but he was suddenly brought to the young knee's by the wizards powers. 'As punishment you and your company will live out your days in the castle trapped for eternity here, none who live here shall ever leave. only ones from the outside my come and go as they please, for if you do try and leave you and your company shall perish. But their is more, for you to learn your lesson fully. if you should ever touch a piece of your gold again you will also perish." 

Bilbo sniffled "He doesn't sound like a very nice wizard" he said sadly. "i know my love, this isn't really a happy story, do you want me to stop?" she asked. Bilbo shook his head "No mama, keep going I want to know how it ends" 

Belladonna gave her son a kiss and continued "The wizard then brought out a small tree again from his cloak, it was truly an enchanted tree. 'if you would like to break the spell, you will have to prove to me that you have changed truly and if you can learn to love another as much as you seem to love your gold and have them love you back in return the spell will be broken, you have by the time that the last acorn falls from this tree. The spell will indeed be broken then but if not, you and your company you will be doomed to stay in the castle for the end of all time." the wizard left the room with flash and all that was left was the small tree in front of the king . The room cold and instantly grew dark and they all were left feeling empty. As the years past the young king fell into despair and lost all hope that anyone could love him, for who could ever learn to love the greedy beast he's become ?" She ended her story feeling saddened in her heart for the poor dwarf, even if it was just a story.

"I would of loved him mama" Bilbo said honestly "If that meant he would learn to not be so greedy I would" 

Belladonna gave her son the biggest smile "I know you would my love" giving him a small kiss

he looked at his mother with wide eyes "Is this story real mama? Because I hear from my friends that the old castle in the forest is haunted" He asked.

His mother sighed "Their are many stories about that castle my love, some of those may be more fictional than real but none of us can't really know for sure. but you can believe whatever you want to my boy" she said not wanting to crush his creative mind.

Bilbo "I like this one, I hope the king got a happy ending" he said sitting up.

She sighed "Me too, but not everyone in this world gets a happy ending just because we feel bad for them, it doesn't excuse the things he's done. We have to earn our happy ending's by trying our hardest, you remember that my boy" Bilbo nodded giving his mother a hug.

"Now go to bed my boy" She said and Bilbo smiled giving his mom one last hug before going to bed.

As he laid in bed he thought about his mothers story and the young dwarf king, He was going to think up a new happy ending to Thorin the king, he thinks he deserves it.


	2. Live out your adventures my boy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fourty years laters, Bilbo a still young hobbit takes care of his ill mother and plans a trip to dale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya guys!!! so again i am playing with alot of shit that is canon! Erebor is closer to the shire for story purposes. The castle is basically hidden by a forest!! and the town of dale is the lost city that forgot about the dwarf king Thorin and the other fellow dwarves, but yeah Dale is basically on the other opposite side of the shire! and erebor is in the middle of both cities.(i hope that makes sense!! one day i will draw a map! it just more sense to break up canon of this story!) i am not 100% happy with this chapter but i tried! enjoy!

fourty years later

 

The sun was blazing down upon Bilbo, he wiped the sweat off his forehead. His knee's ached as he leaned over his garden but he continued to water his newly sprouted vegetables. His mother and himself used to do the gardening together but when she got sick and was put to bed rest, Bilbo did his best to follow his mothers instructions to do her proud and make sure their garden thrived.

Since his father died, and his mother got sick he was the one doing all the cooking and cleaning and Bilbo didn't really mind. Yes he was still fairly young and had lots he still wanted to do with his life, but his mother always took care of him and Bilbo was quite content helping this time.

Once the watering was done for the day he placed his watering bucket to the side as he grabbed his vegetable basket he was going to use for tonight.

He walked into his home and hummed as he plopped his basket down on this kitchen countertop. he removed his vest and laid it over a chair and stretched his muscles. 

"Bilbo?" He head his mother call out, he sighed and walked towards his mothers room.

After months of being sick with addition of her old age, Belladonna took was very pale and very thin. Sometimes it made Bilbo sad to see his once strong mother so weak. And as much as he wanted his mother to be better, the doctors say that what she has is making her weaker and weaker and she wont last much longer. But still Bilbo had hope.

"Yes mama?" he said leaning down to give his mother a kiss, helping her sit up.

She coughed roughly and clutched her chest. "mama you okay?" Bilbo's eyes widened in concern.

Belladonna nodded waving his concerns away. "I'm fine my boy, now how's our garden?" she asked content on not talking about her health.

Bilbo smiled and clasped his hands together "Everything is looking mighty beautiful, even the newest sprouts are looking good. I just wish they sold those seeds of peppers that we used to get in the market. They were always so big and juicy!" he gabbed.

His mother smiled "those do sounds like they would hit the spot, but what you don't know is when you were a babe your father would go all the way to Dale and get all kinds of seeds that we no longer sell in the shire. He also once got me some acorns seeds that grew into the big oak we have outside our little hobbit hole today! I would love to plant another some day." she sighed happily.

Just then an idea popped into his head "Why don't I take a trip over to dale and pick up a few things. I would love to plant another oak tree here with you mama, and I know hamfast gamgee wouldn't mind looking after you for a couple days" he said excitedly. 

"My son, are you sure? I don't want you getting into any trouble" she said concerned.

Bilbo grabbed his mothers hand and squeezed "Ma, I am nearly fifty years old! and I feel like I haven't done anything with my life, please let me do this for you and for me."

Belladonna smiled and reached for her son's face "you are more and more like your father everyday" she said grinning from ear to ear. 

"Please tell me you'll be safe" Belladonna begged.

Bilbo held his mothers hands "Always" His mother smiled squeezing his hands with all her might.

"Then it's settled in a couple days I shall leave for dale at earliest light, but alas I do not know the way" Bilbo sighed to himself thinking of how he was going to find where to go, he could go find a map for dale at market. 

Belladonna then squinted her eyes and looked out to the hallway and nodded pursing her lips "My boy I know exactly what you need, help me up" she said ushering him to help.

Bilbo's eyes widened "Mama no! you need to keep your strength and stay in bed."

Belladonna shook her head "Bilbo my son, I will not be bed ridden for the rest of my life" she snapped.

"But mama yo-" he was cut off quickly "Bilbo Baggins! I love you very much but right now I need you to stop coddling me and help me out of this bed now" she ordered loudly. 

Bilbo smiled at his mother passion and nodded "okay mama" he said as he slowly and carefully helped his mother sit up.

Belladonna then waved him to stop, as she tried to catch her breath.

"You okay ma?" Bilbo asked concerned.

She nodded and waved away his concerns "I'll be better once I am up and walking" Bilbo smiled at his mothers words. Even as she riddled through the pain, her continued strength inspired Bilbo immensely.

Once Bilbo got his mother to her feet, she began to lead them to the hallway with small slow steps.

When they made it to their destination in the hallway they stopped infront of Bilbo's fathers glory box. Bilbo raised his eyebrows.

"Mama what are we doing by pa's glory box? I thought I wasn't allowed to open it" he said confused.

She sighed " I only didn't want you to open it because I was afraid it would all be too much seeing your fathers things. But now I think its the right time as any to open it" she said slowly letting her fingers graze the top of the box slightly. 

she sighed as she pulled her hands away "Be a dear and open it" she said and she sat down on the near by chair.

Bilbo nodded and let his hands unclip the latched on both sides, and with a pop the box opened. His eyes widened at the sight, he saw many pictures, maps, and few other interesting things. 

"right there!" she pointed to a hand drawn map "is the exact map your father used to go to dale, every time." 

Bilbo picked the map up in his hands, it was spectacular to see his fathers work and his to see his writing. "This journey fairly long" he said looking at the distance.

"it always took your dad three days there and three days back, you should be able to make it in the same time." she spoke softly. 

he nodded putting down the map beside him and reaching down to grab something hard "what is this" he mumbled to himself picking it up.

"Sting" was the only thing he heard from his mother.

"sting?" he said lifting up what seemed to be a sword. 

Belladonna sighed "it was your fathers sword he carried around when he traveled. It was made by the elves and it looks to be a perfect size for you and your father did say it glows blue when orcs or goblins are near" she said smiling.

"Orcs? goblins?" he said a little on edge.

His mother grabbed his arm " don't worry their hasn't been much activity with them for a very long time in these parts and I know you'll be smart enough to take care of yourself my son! As long as you stick to the path." she reassured him squeezing his arm ever so slightly.

Bilbo gave her a small smile as he pulled the sword from its cover, eye's widened at the beauty of the sword. 

"You will be safe, will you?" His mother asked with a little nerves in her voice. 

He put the sword back in the cover and he looked to his mother "The safest I can be for myself, ill be for you" 

Belladonna smiled before she started to cough roughly. Bilbo jumped up at once and patted her back until the coughs seem to slowly suppressed themselves.

"Lets get you into bed mama, ill clean this up later after dinner" he said slowly bringing Belladonna to her feet and leading her to her bed, as he tucked his mother in he sighed "maybe I shouldn't go to dale, you need me here"

Belladonna frowned and grabbed her sons face "My boy, I will not let my sickness stop you from living out your adventures. You're going to do great things Bilbo Baggins and i am not going to let you stop living your life because mine may be ending. i will not allow it!" 

A tear ran down Bilbos face and he tried to speak "Mama i can't j-" His mother shushed him "No more excuses!" 

He wiped his face a nodded, placing a kiss to her hand. "I'm going to start dinner" he said trying just avoid this conversation for the rest of the night. 

"Please get some rest" he said getting up.

Belladonna gave him a small smile "alright my boy"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think?? and let me know what you want to see happen in this fic! i know the basic's of what are going to happen but if any of you guys wanted any of you input involved that would be cool!!! My other bagginshield fic should be updated real soon!! talk to you guys soon. <3

**Author's Note:**

> AH! LIL BILBO IS SO CUTE! (my beta is available atm so bare with my mistakes for now) Tell me what you guys thought! love all my lil hobbits <3


End file.
